Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in electronic systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
One type of memory is phase change memory (PCM). Such memory utilizes phase change material as a programmable material. Example phase change materials that may be utilized in PCM are chalcogenide materials.
The phase change material reversibly transforms from one phase to another through application of appropriate stimulus. Each phase may be utilized as a memory state, and thus an individual PCM cell may have two selectable memory states that correspond to two inducible phases of the phase change material.
The phase change materials may be difficult to incorporate into memory cells in that edges of the phase change materials may be damaged during fabrication of the memory cells. Accordingly it is desired to develop new architectures and fabrication methods which are suitable for incorporating phase change materials into memory cells. Similar problems may occur with other types of memory, and accordingly it would be desirable for the new architectures and fabrication methods to be extendible to additional memory besides phase change memory.